


Dark Embrace

by bexara



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mystery, S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada Hanatarō has a secret, a secret known only to one other person. As he opens the door to a darkened room, a silken voice calls out from the shadows, "You are late, little mouse. How shall I punish you today?" Heart pounding in both fear and anticipation, Hanatarō enters the room, softly shutting the door behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit different. It's dark, full on S & M and D/S. I don't reveal Hana's partner until near the end, which aggravated some but I had a purpose. Even if you don't like Bleach or Hanatarō, I encourage you to read just because of the psychological concept, and of course the smut.

The Seireitei sat still and quiet, her tranquility unmarred by the slight movement of the lone figure walking down her streets. As the figure passed through a patch of moonlight, the small form of Yamada Hanatarō, 7th Seat of the 4th Division, was revealed. He moved silently with his usual slow, shuffling gait, head lowered and shoulders slightly hunched. Today had been another day filled with never-ending tasks. When their medical skills were not needed, the 4th Division  _shinigami_  were always assigned the arduous duty of cleaning all the areas of the Seireitei. Hanatarō was no exception.

In fact, it seemed to the raven-haired  _shinigami_  that he was called on more often than the others. His days were an endless monotony of sweeping and tidying. He had never questioned it either, merely assuming that was his lot in life. Until he had met Kuchiki Rukia, and through her, Kurosaki Ichigo. Their strength, courage and defiance in the face of fate awoke something in Hanatarō. He had found himself acting in ways contrary to his normal, timid personality. The slender  _shinigami_  had even stood up to Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, something that still made him break out in hives when he thought about it.

When the dust had settled and the true traitors had been revealed, the Soul Society had gone back to its normal, daily routine. Hanatarō, too, had resumed his quiet, hard-working life. However, a nagging sense of dissatisfaction had blossomed deep inside him. As the days drifted by, one after another, that dissatisfaction only grew stronger. Hanatarō felt like something was missing. He began to secretly crave the excitement and the thrill of danger that he had felt when he had faced down the other  _shinigami_  knowing they were stronger than him, knowing they could hurt him. He grew restless. Somehow, an expression here or a word there must have given away his increasing discontent.

That was when  _he_  came into Hanatarō's life and changed the young  _shinigami_  forever.

As he moved toward his destination, thoughts of that first meeting played through his mind. That day, Hanatarō had been assigned to clean the meeting hall of the Gotei 13 Captains. The place had been deserted, which had been a great relief to Hanatarō. While his soul may have craved something more, years of conditioning could not be undone so easily. He was till timid, still scared of the Captains. He was only the 7th Seat of the 4th Division after all. Still, being in the room where strong men and women made the life and death decisions that affected all of the Seireitei sent a rush through Hanatarō.

In the midst of cleaning the floor, a sudden urge had overwhelmed him and he knelt down to tail his fingers across the floor where the Captains usually stood. The small  _shinigami_  had not been aware, however, that he was being observed.

"What are you doing, little mouse?" a voice had called out from the doorway.

The sound so startled the perpetually nervous Hanatarō that he had jumped back several feet, slamming into the wall and banging his head in the process. Wincing at the sudden pain, he had looked toward the doorway and his eyes had widened in shock. Hanatarō certainly knew who it was that was standing there. Of all the people to meet,  _that_  man was one he would have preferred not to have come in contact with here.

A piercing stare that seemed to dissect his very soul narrowed in on Hanatarō as the other  _shinigami_  began moving toward him. He had trembled in fear, frozen by that gaze and unable to move. Stopping mere inches away, the figure of the other man towered over Hanatarō's smaller frame.

"I asked you a question, little mouse." The voice was rife with menace.

Question. Question. Hanatarō's mind whirled frantically as he desperately tried to recall what the large  _shinigami_  had asked him.

"I-I w-was c-cleaning, s-sir" he had finally stuttered.

"Ohh," the other man said in a tone that was now darkly amused, "most people don't caress the floor and wear such a yearning look when they are simply cleaning, little mouse."

Hanatarō jerked in surprise. Had he really looked like that?

"Um, w-well—."

The taller man leaned over him. "I have been watching you since the  _ryoka_ came here. Your antics interested me, how you acted so out of character, but at the time I had bigger prey to attend to."

Terror snaked down Hanatarō's spine. There were two  _shinigami_  in the Seireitei whom you never, ever wanted to see you as "prey" and the person standing in front of him was one of them.

"C-Captain, I—."

"I didn't give you permission to speak, little mouse," the  _shinigami_  Captain said softly.

Hanatarō closed his mouth, biting on his lip as he did so. He was really, really scared.

The Captain continued, "As I said, I have been keeping an eye on you. You miss it, don't you, the rush you experienced? Now that you've had a taste of it, you find yourself craving that feeling once more. Your sad little life is no longer enough for you."

Every word the other man said stabbed into Hanatarō. How could someone like this know just what he had been feeling? Reaching out, the Captain grabbed Hanatarō's face in a bruising grip.

"I can give it to you," the larger man said. "I can give you that feeling of excitement stained with danger."

Relaxing his hold, the Captain had trailed a finger down the young  _shinigami's_  face before rubbing his thumb hard across Hanatarō's bottom lip.

Bending down further, he whispered next to the boy's ear, "All you have to do is come to me, little mouse. You've already cracked open the door, now you just need to walk through it."

Who knew that voice could actually be so seductive? Hanatarō was still frightened, but something else joined that fear, something he couldn't quite name.

In the end, he had taken that step and followed the other man, discovering a world unlike any he had ever experienced before. Pain and pleasure. Pleasure and pain. The two became almost inseparable in his mind, body and soul.

Some days, Hanatarō was sure that this dark, guilty secret was written on his face for all of the Seireitei to see. Many times he told himself to end it, that he was getting in over his head. However, the longings he felt could not be suppressed and, just like tonight, he would find himself once again outside that door where agony and ecstasy waited.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Hanatarō took a deep breath, knocked softly three times and opened the door. As usual, the small room was pitch black except for a single light that illuminated a pure white futon in the center of the room.

From the corner, a voice chided in a tone just as dark as the shadows surrounding it, "You are late, little mouse. How shall I punish you today?"

Hanatarō shivered at the threat, not simply in fear but in a combination of apprehension and anticipation. That voice, the voice of a Captain who wielded immeasurable power, always did that to him. Heart pounding, the small  _shinigami_  entered the room and shut the door behind him. He didn't answer the other's question, knowing by now the penalties for speaking without permission. Without being told, Hanatarō walked to the center of the room, slowly unfastening both his inner and outer kimono and letting them fall to his waist. He then removed his hakama, leaving his bottom half bare and exposed.

When he reached the futon, Hanatarō knelt down on it and picked up the two silken objects lying there. They were pristine white gloves, long enough to reach the boy's upper arms when he put them on, which he did now. Once he was finished, Hanatarō stayed kneeling, hands resting open on his knees, just as he had been taught.

The Captain's voice came again, this time from the shadows in front of him. "Very good little mouse. You are very obedient tonight. However, you still must be punished for making me wait."

Hanatarō felt a flicker of heat in his body at that statement

An amused chuckle rang out. "That excites you, doesn't it?"

Again, Hanatarō didn't answer the question. There was no need. His body was an open book to the other man. At that moment, he felt movement behind him and the futon dipped under the weight of another person.

"Don't turn around."

The order came from in front of him, confusing Hanatarō. If the Captain was in front of him, then who was behind him? Unfamiliar masculine hands grabbed the young  _shinigami_  roughly. Those hands roved without finesse over Hanatarō's pale body, probing and touching everywhere. Feeling the first bite of true panic, he unthinkingly called out.

"Captain!"

A heavy sigh filled the room. "I am disappointed in you, little mouse. If you cannot follow the rules and keep silent, then we will just have to gag you."

Hanatarō felt the figure move away for a second before it returned. Arms reached around and brought something cold and metallic up to his mouth. It was cylindrical, with small circles hanging from either side. As the object was pushed between his teeth, Hanatarō caught a glimpse of black and white cloth. The person behind him was a  _shinigami_  as well, he thought dazedly. Something slid across the back of his head and, with a few clicks, was attached to the metal rod in his mouth. When a long, violet strap was fastened to the hoops on either side of his chin, Hanatarō's eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, I see you understand," the Captain called out, affirming Hanatarō's thoughts. "That is a bit and harness, just the thing for bad little boys. Now, get on your hands and knees."

As usual, Hanatarō could not resist the other's commands. Nor did he want to. He trembled, body painfully aroused as he did as he was ordered. The humiliation of being harnessed like a horse, of being seen in such a demeaning manner by a stranger, only served to heighten his arousal.

The silent figure behind him sat down hard on his back. Hanatarō's arms strained with effort as he tried to hold up the other person's weight. Because he couldn't close his lips and teeth over the gag in his mouth, he was drooling freely now. This loss of control added to the shameful pleasure he was experiencing. Suddenly, the person riding on his back grabbed the "reins" on either side of Hanatarō's mouth and pulled violently, jerking the dark-haired  _shinigami's_  head up. Holding the strap in one hand, the man abruptly placed his hand above Hanatarō's backside and then proceeded to spank the immobilized boy with hard, flat blows.

Hanatarō moaned around the bit, and tried to arch his bottom away, but there was no escape from the vicious attack on his rear. The man continued slapping Hanatarō hard with the palm of his hand and each blow resounded in the otherwise silent room like one of Ganju's firecrackers. The blows reigned all over until Hanatarō's entire backside was on fire.

"Mpf….nng," Hanatarō groaned each time a hit landed. After awhile, he became aware of a strange feeling. The heat from his butt was spreading to his groin, causing his already stiff flesh to harden further. The tender skin of his bottom burned, sending wave after wave of scorching need to his very core. He desperately wanted to be touched there, but not by the person administering the blows. No, there was only one touch he craved, the thought came as his eyes desperately searched the shadows.

The person on his back stopped the blows and stood up, then. Moving to stand once again behind Hanatarō, the unseen man flipped up the boy's black and white kimono. The cool air on his now exposed flesh felt like ice on his stinging backside. When something hard and blunt began to press against his body, Hanatarō was wrenched out of the haze of lust surrounding him.

"Nnn…unng…mpf!" he cried out, but his voice was muffled by the gag.

"That's enough," the command rang out.

The man behind Hanatarō moved back and Hanatarō heard the door open and shut. The other man left as the previously hidden figure stepped out of the shadows. Kneeling down in front of him, golden-yellow eyes looked into Hanatarō's dark ones.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you little mouse? You were arching your ass and begging for it."

Hanatarō shook his head, not really sure if he was denying what the other man was saying or denying his own feelings.

"Tsk, tsk. Now, don't lie or you will have to be punished again."

The bright white light that shone in the center of the room reflected off of the Captain's cobalt-tinged hair as he reached out and undid the bit and harness from Hanatarō's mouth. Long strings of saliva ran from the boy's mouth and pooled on the futon under him.

"Mmm, you made quite a mess there, little mouse. I hope your mouth is still wet enough or its really going to be painful for you in a minute."

The Captain stood up and untied the dark robe he was wearing, letting it fall to the ground. The hard muscled body that was revealed was crisscrossed with scars of all shapes and sizes. The sight didn't disgust Hanatarō, however. After all this time, he was still strangely fascinated by that terrible beauty. The only part of that body not bearing marks was the long, thick perfection of the Captain's erection.

"Open your mouth," the other man ordered.

Hanatarō did as he was told and the Captain thrust hard into the small  _shinigami's_  mouth, almost gagging the boy. He was used to it, though, and after a moment started the rhythm he knew the other man wanted. His own body ached and he really wanted to touch himself, but that was also forbidden.

The Captain knew what Hanatarō was thinking and pushed his foot up against the younger man's groin, rubbing the sensitive flesh lightly before grinding hard against it.

"Nng, Mayuri-sama!" Hanatarō pulled back and cried out, then immediately regretted the outburst. As part of their arrangement, under no circumstance was he supposed to say the Captain's real name out loud.

Mayuri's yellow eyes narrowed in anger. His handsome face, normally hidden by a grotesque mask, hardened. The air crackled and the light over head went out at the spiritual pressure that suddenly filled the room. The Captain pulled out abruptly, threw Hanatarō on his back and drove into the smaller figure savagely.

"Hah!" Hanatarō screamed at the pain.

The Captain slammed into Hanatarō in violent, punishing strokes, going so deep and hard that he lifted the boy up off the futon. Hanatarō could only dig his fingernails, blunted by the gloves, into the other man's back and hold on through the furious onslaught. It hurt. It really, really hurt. Along with the pain, however, there was pleasure.

"Ohhh…mmm…unh!" Hanatarō's groans and shouts were torn from his mouth.

Mayuri buried his fingers into the tender flesh of Hanatarō's hips as he pounded mercilessly into the younger man. Arching his back, the Captain of the 12 Division opened his mouth on Hanatarō's chest and bit hard on the nipple nearest to him. The sharp sting echoed through the boy's body and he dragged his nails down the other man's back. Mayuri shivered and renewed the force of his thrusts.

The hard smack of flesh upon flesh. Heavy panting. Sighs and groans. The wet, sloppy noise from where their bodies were joined. All these sounds filled Hanatarō's ears while inky blackness covered their writhing forms, sealing them in a cocoon of darkness as they fought and clawed each other in a violent rush to reach the peak. Hanatarō's orgasm caught him by surprise. One minute he was rocking up against the other man's hips, the next climax cascaded over him

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as spasms of release shuddered through his body.

The Captain jerked out of Hanatarō's body, then. With a low groan, he spilled himself across the younger man's belly. Hanatarō could only lay there, stunned by the force of his own climax. After a moment, the sound of rustling cloth reached his ears just as the light over the futon came back on. Mayuri was shrugging into his normal Captain's uniform.

Glancing at Hanatarō from beneath lowered lashes, the Captain said harshly, "Next time, I won't be as forgiving little mouse. I could grow bored with this experiment at any time. Understand? You may answer."

"Yes, sir," the boy replied contritely as he bowed his head. Inside, Hanatarō was trembling with fear. When the Captain looked at you like that, you knew he could just as easily cut you down as converse with you. In spite of that fear, or maybe because of it, Hanatarō was drawn to the other man. He had kept his promise and gave Hanatarō back that dangerous thrill he had been desperately seeking. The boy didn't even care if he was just the subject of one of the Captain's experiments.

Captain Mayuri finished speaking and placed his skull-like mask upon his face. He turned his back to Hanatarō and the boy understood that was his signal to leave. Cautiously raising his bruised and battered body off the floor, Hanatarō slipped his own clothing over his wet and sticky form and moved toward the door. His hand was reaching for the doorknob when the Captain spoke.

"Don't make me wait next time, little mouse."

The order filled Hanatarō with inexplicable joy as he slipped back out into the night—back into his bland, dull life—knowing he would be anxiously counting the minutes until he could come back to that tiny, little room and suffer in Captain Mayuri's dark embrace once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess correctly? You probably thought Kenpachi right? Well, I did think of him at first. But, when I wrote this I was just the part in the manga when Mayuri's real face was revealed...and it was quite a nice, almost bishie-esque face. So, I went with him. This is an older fic. It was based off a picture, just like "Summer Heat." In the pic, Hanatarō was on all fours, with a leash in his mouth, long white gloves past his elbows, and an unknown shinigami riding on his back (the shinigami was only pictured from the shoulders down). I was intrigued. Hanatarō has always been one of my favorite Bleach characters, and I wondered how he could have ended up like that and who could be the unknown man dominating him. Which led to this fic.


End file.
